When We Met
by sxTweetyBirdxm
Summary: Maka Albarn is the favorite topic of the DWMA's newest freshman class - her class. She is not only the daughter of Death Academy's best Meister, but also the child of Lord Death's own weapon: Spirit. However, this reputation has already frightened away almost all possible Weapon partners... except one. Is this strange Scythe worthy to be called Maka Albarn's Weapon?


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

"When We Met"

_"A Sound Soul dwells within a Sound Mind and a Sound Body."_

"WHAT!" Maka Albarn's voice, etched with doubt and a twinge of jealousy, echoed in the near silence. Instantly, sharp glares and irate hushes rippled through her surrounding peers, causing a gentle blush to color her pastel cheeks. After murmuring a light apology, Maka turned back toward her childhood companion.

"Geez, Maka, you're not trying to be a bigger star than I am, right?" Black Star challengingly hissed, cracking his knuckles in anticipation to defend his title.

"What? No!" Maka softly groaned to her egotistical friend. "Anyway-"

"Good." Black Star snorted triumphantly. "You're efforts would be a waste. I'm too big of a star for someone like you to outshine. Hahaha!"

"Black Star!" Maka growled, earning another wave of sharp glares and irate hushes. Once again, she murmured a soft apology for both her _and_ Black Star. Her blue-haired companion simply snorted before his child-like glee returned. "You already found a Weapon partner?" Turning once more, she inquired skeptically, her voice barely above a hushed whisper. With a guilty conscience, Maka pulled her full attention away from the speaker – a Professor Sid, she believed – to indulge Black Star's inflated ego and her own curiosity.

"Yeah!" Black Star exclaimed, ignoring the dirty glowers.

"B-but, HOW!" Maka screeched in a low whisper.

"Come on, Maka. As big of a star as I am, the _real _question is who wouldn't want to be my partner?" Black Star sneered, causing Maka to sigh in defeat. The young Meister opened her mouth to ask for further details; however, a familiar flash of red on stage closed it. Curious murmurs flowed out as Death Weapon and Meister Academy's very own Death Scythe, Spirit Albarn, took the podium next.

"Hey!" His voice, intertwined with a venomous warning, echoed out. "If any of you _boys_ think of laying one finger on my daughter, then as a Death Scythe… No, as a father, I will freakin' kill you!" An awkward silence bellowed amidst the crowd. "Maka, where every you are, just remember that you Papa loves you." Abruptly, contagious laughter billowed out with Black Star's the most prominent of all. Muttering her disgust for her "worthless" father, Maka slunk down as mocking smirks fixated upon her. Suddenly, the boom of laughter quieted into meek whispers as the next speaker quickly took the podium: Lord Death. Raising a stocky, white hand, an immediate hush fell over the crowd. Even Black Star held his breath in anticipation.

"Yo! Hey! Hiya! Thanks for coming! Great to see you!" The black cloaked, skull-masked headmaster greeted warmly. His higher pitched voice caused a few snickers among the gathered. "Okay, well, that's all I have to say. Have a great time, today." The entire crowd, including Maka and Black Star, sweat dropped as the DWMA's founder shuffled away. After exchanging awkward glances, a soft applaud with a few whistles undulated out before the students dismissed themselves.

"Wow. That was just lame." Black Star scoffed. "Anyway, Maka…uh, Maka?" Despite his meticulous scanning, Black Star lost his childhood friend among the hundreds of unfamiliar faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sxTBxm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fuming, Maka Albarn trudged away from the gathered students toward the DWMA's grassy courtyard. _Embarrassed_ could not even describe how she felt and _furious_ was not a strong enough word. After that little incident, finding a Weapon partner was going to be even more challenging than before. With a gentle sigh, Maka fell against a roughly barked tree as she watched the remaining students gather in small clichés. After a few hours of Death Weapon and Meister Academy's freshman orientation, despite her constant attempts, the only person Maka was able to speak with was Black Star. Because she was not only the daughter of Death Academy's best Meister, but also the child of Lord Death's_ own_ Weapon, the other students avoided her completely. Whether they feared she might have a cocky personality or she just appeared unapproachable, Maka could not tell. However, what made the entire situation worse was that the arrogant, egocentric Black Star already found a partner! Honestly though, Maka was more shocked that he told only her instead of announcing it to the entire freshman class during orientation with that loud mouth of his.

Seemingly from nowhere, Maka drew out her book as she slid onto the plushy grass with her coat tails billowing around her. If she was going to find a partner before the day's end, then she first needed to relax. Yet before her emerald eyes could graze one word, a thick shadow fell over her, obscuring the light. At first, Maka did not bother to glance up, presuming it to be Black Star. However, after quickly realizing that the shadow was far too stocky for her friend's build, she set the book aside.

"Maka Albarn, I presume?" The shadow caster inquired.

"Yes, and who might you be?" Maka responded politely. Although she was unable to see the man clearly, an unsettling feeling washed over her.

"Names Axel Schoff." The stranger introduced, offering her a hand. Without taking it, Maka rose to better inspect the man before her. Axel was at least a head taller than she was, and he was physically built for battle. Muscles bulged against his darker set skin, making his clothing appear much too tight. His glossy brown hair gently curled above his amber eyes. Although he was quite handsome, the stranger's cold, cocky smile greatly unnerved the girl.

"What do you want?" She inquired with a slight bite. While Maka Albarn was a very compassionate young woman, especially towards strangers, she harbored a great mistrust for men.

"I'm gonna be your Weapon partner." He informed smugly. Before Maka could comment, an iridescent glow oozed from the man's body. Catching the other students' attention, the radiating figure suddenly propelled himself skyward. After a few impressively timed mid-air somersaults, the stranger's thick blade gouged into the soft soil as he returned below fully transformed. "Impressive, I know." He chuckled, his voice slightly distorted. Silently, Maka agreed. Axel Schoff was an Ax Weapon. His double blades were without blemish, gleaming remarkably under the panting sun's harsh light. Possessing a polished glow, his wooden handle appeared smooth and easy to grip. "Why don't you grab on?"

"Thanks, but no." Maka Albarn flatly denied. Soft murmurs arose, reminding Maka of the surrounding spectators.

"Excuse me? Did you just say 'no'?" Axel irritably queried, returning to human form.

"You heard me." Maka sighed. Quickly, Axel slammed his fist against the tree trunk as the young Meister bent to retrieve her book, drawing himself uncomfortably close.

"Where do you get the nerve to say 'no' to me?" The Weapon hissed. His sticky breath flowed down the Meister's throat.

"Sorry, you're just not my ideal partner." Maka retorted bluntly. Wincing, Axel took a step back in shock; his amber eyes locked with her emeralds.

"So, who is this 'ideal partner' of yours?" He asked his voice a bit shaky as he continued to process the girl's rejection.

"It's not really a 'who,' but a 'what kind.'" Maka paused, contemplating how to explain to such a simple mind. "See, I'm going to be a Scythe Meister. Clearly, you're not a Scythe. Sorry." She partly explained. In order to follow her mother's footsteps, Maka was going to become a Scythe Meister. In addition, although she would never admit it aloud, she was determined that her Weapon partner was going to be a girl. Nonetheless, even though Maka deemed all men as cheaters, something felt completely off about this Ax Weapon. Because she acquired the talent only a few days prior, her Soul Perception ability was faint. Nevertheless, there was something…dangerous about Axel Schoff's soul wavelength.

A throaty laughter abruptly tore Maka away from her thoughts. "A Scythe Meister, please!" The Weapon scoffed. "If you'd checked the board, sweetheart, then you'd know that there's no Scythe Weapons this year." Before the students assembled for the morning orientation, a board posting of all Weapon types had been displayed for Meisters such as Maka who were looking for a specific kind of partner.

"First, I'm not your sweetheart! Second, It doesn't matter," Maka bristled. "I refuse to be partnered with someone like you." Unfortunately, Axel Schoff was not one to take rejection well. As Maka attempted to leave, the Weapon seized her upper arm and pulled her back.

"Last I checked, _sweetheart_, I wasn't asking. Now, why don't we continue this discussion somewhere more private?" Axel hissed, noticing the enlarging audience.

"Let go!" The Meister commanded. However, the Weapon's grip only tightened. "Makaaaaa CHOP!" Maka Albarn cried, slamming the forgotten book into her captor's skull. Yelping in pain, Axel immediately released the girl to better grip his pulsating head. Haughtily, Maka spun on her heels to depart in the crowds' gentle mirth that floated lazily about.

"Why you…" Balling bladed fists, the Ax Weapon lunged at the retreating Meister. However, just as his sharped skin grazed her ashen hair, the Weapon's punch suddenly came to a complete halt.

"Hey, dude, she told you to back off." Black Star seethed, applying immense pressure to Axel's caught wrist.

"Black Star…" Maka sighed in relief.

"This guy bothering you, Maka?" Black Star queried; his murderous glare locked onto the stranger. "You know, it's not nice to attack little girls."

"Hey!" Maka huffed indignantly.

"But, if it's a fight you're lookin' for," The assassin continued un-phased, loosening his grip ever so slightly. "I'll take you on." As he abruptly released his hold, Black Star kicked out against the Weapon's chest. Although Axel managed to keep on his feet, the Dark Arms Meister successfully placed some distance between his friend and her assailant.

"Little boys' should mind their own business!" Axel sneered. With fluid movements, the Weapon rounded past Black Star, reaching for Maka once more. The girl flinched involuntarily as she took an unconscious step toward her childhood friend, seeking his protection. Like always, the blue-haired Meister never failed to disappoint. As before, Black Star placed himself in between the two, forcing Axel back.

"I told you to back off!" The assassin hissed, his eye color subtly changing. "Why don't you get your sorry butt outta here before I beat it to a bloody pulp?"

"Big bark for such a tiny mutt." Axel jeered, grasping for "his" Meister once more. For only an instant, the Ax Weapon dropped his guard, but that was all the assassin needed. Empowered by his irritation and anger, Black Star's fist slammed squarely onto Axel's jaw. The Weapon retreated several step back more in shock than actual pain.

"Do you know who I am?!" Axel roared, rubbing his forming bruise. "How dare you punch _me_! By the time I'm through with you_, little boy_, there won't be enough pieces of you to bury!"

"Come on, Black Star. He isn't worth it." Maka muttered, tugging gently at his arm. Although the Meister did not doubt that the assassin could handle himself, she did not want him get in trouble for her sake.

"Stay outta this, Maka." Black Star hissed, shaking her off.

"But, Black Star-" She pleaded.

"Just shut up! Otherwise, you're next!" Maka cringed but took no offence. He wasn't defending just her anymore. By now, the previous onlookers formed a tight circle around the two, the word "fight" rippling from them. Unfortunately, the boisterous audience only served to boost the assassin's overblown ego.

"Big bark for such a tiny mutt." Black Star sneered, lowering himself into a defensive position.

"Why you…" Losing all control of himself, Axel's arms momentarily glowed before converting into twin blades as he lunged at his opponent.

"BLACK STAR!" Maka screeched, taking a step forward in preparation to intervene.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." A flowered voice whispered, pulling her back. Before Maka was able to comprehend, an illuminated figure leapt into the air. Briefly, her harshly lite body contorted lithely until her Weapon form fell into Black Star's extended hands. Without a moment to spare, Axel's blades fell heavy upon a thick chain before snapping back.

"Thanks, Tsubaki," Black Star muttered to the Chain Scythe in hand. "You saved my butt."

"You're welcome." A lovely voice emanated from the Weapon, Tsubaki.

"Hey, Ax dude! You must be really stupid if you think that you could beat a big star like me!" Black Star taunted.

"Star? Ha! I've seen dust bunnies that are more impressive than you!" Axel retorted.

"And he's back…" Maka mused sweat dropping.

"What's going on here?" Everyone froze as a Professor - Sid, Maka believed - suddenly appeared on the battlefield. "You know the rules. No fighting on campus grounds!" The surrounding spectators immediately dispersed, muttering inaudible profanities at the teacher for interrupting their entertainment. Both Weapons' completely returned to human form.

"Hey, Ax, dude," Black Star barked. "If you dare try to lay a finger on my friend again, I _will_ kill you. Do you got me?" Shoving his hands in his pockets, Axel sneered defiantly.

"Whatever you say, brat. I'll see you later, Maka Albarn." With that, the Ax Weapon disappeared into the wave of freshman students.

"Geez, what a jerk!" Black Star irritably mused, folding his hands behind his head.

"You handled him quite well, though." His Weapon partner, Tsubaki, commented.

"Well, of course!" Black Star exclaimed arrogantly. "I wasn't about to let a _little_ man like him upstage me! You should now that by now, Tsubaki."

"Yes, my mistake." She quickly agreed sweat dropping.

With her feet still rooted, Maka quietly observed the Weapon and Meister pair. _Black Star truly has found someone worth calling his partner. _She thought before sighing in defeat.

"Thanks, Black Star." Approaching the Weapon and Meister, Maka muttered as a light blush colored her pastel cheeks.

"Oh, hey, Maka." Black Star greeted. Sudden remembering the reason for the fight, he added after a beat, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She murmured; her expression slightly dejected.

"Oh, Maka, this is my Weapon partner, Tsubaki." Black Star excitedly introduced. "Tsubaki, this is my lackey, Maka Albarn."

"Lackey?" Maka queried irritably.

"It's nice to meet you, Maka." Tsubaki greeted warmly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Tsubaki." Maka returned removing her glove and gently grasping the Weapon's extended hand. Feeling upstaged, Black Star placed his gloved fingers atop the girls', immediately claiming their attention.

"With a partner like me, there's no way Tsubaki won't get into the EAT class! Hahaha!" He proudly exclaimed.

"Yeah, well with your test score, you'll be lucky if they even _consider_ you." Maka commented, tugging her glove back into place. Unlike most typical schools, Death Weapon and Meister Academy contained two different class types. The first type was the Normally Overcome Target or the NOT class. The second, which Maka and Black Star desperately wanted to partake in, was the Especially Advantaged Talent or EAT class. With its sole purpose in teaching Weapons and Meisters how to live in harmony, the NOT group was considered the normal class. In contrast, the EAT group was the advanced class because its students participated in life-threatening missions in order to reclaim tainted, Kishin souls. Because the EAT class's physical and mental intensity levels were more than double that of the NOT class, Weapons and Meisters needed to meet three specific requirements. First, the students needed to find their own partner. Second, the pair must pass a written entrance exam with a combined average of at least fifty percent. Third, the Weapon and Meister were required to demonstrate the compatibility of their soul wavelengths to several of the EAT professors.*

"You really think a little test could stop a big man like me?" Black Star inquired vainly.

"What was your score, Tsubaki?" Maka asked, purposely ignoring her bigheaded friend.

"An eighty-eight percent," She humbly retorted, a light blush coloring her soft cheeks.

"See, we made the requirement!" Black Star haughtily exclaimed.

"Just barely." Maka muttered, recalling her friends twenty-two percent.

"How about you, Maka. What did you get?" Tsubaki curiously queried.

"Oh, well, I got a hundred and twenty." Maka replied proudly yet not arrogantly.

"Percent?! But how?" The Weapon questioned, utterly shocked.

"You know those fifty questions the proctor threw off because they weren't very clear?" Stupefied, Tsubaki nodded. "Well, I answered twenty of them correctly."

"Wow. I only got an eighty-eight because they threw off those questions. Your amazing, Maka!" Tsubaki marveled.

"Phff. Show off." Black Star scoffed beneath his breath. Exchanging a brief glance, Maka and Tsubaki chuckled softly to themselves.

"I wonder what's going on over there." Maka suddenly spoke up; her eyes fixated upon a rapidly forming crowd.

"Dunno." Black Star commented following her gaze.

"Shall we go check it out?" Tsubaki timidly suggested. The two Meisters' nodded before the trio trailed after the other students. With Black Star's excessive threats and constant shoving, they quickly secured places at the front. In the gathering's center stood a lone boy, with awkwardly large spiral glasses obscuring his eyes and an unsightly hairdo, holding a lighting-shaped spear.

"Who's that?" A student beside Maka questioned.

"You don't know? That's Ox Ford." Another replied.

"It's said he got a hundred and fifty percent on the EAT class's written entrance exam." A different student retorted.

"Yeah, I heard that! I also heard his Weapon partner, Harvard, got a hundred." A hand poked between Maka and Black Star's head, pointing at the lighting-shaped spear.

"Wow, and by the looks of it, their wavelengths are pretty compatible too." The first student gaped. Suddenly, Ox Ford lifted Harvard's spear point perpendicular to the ground. After speaking a few inaudible words, small bolts of lightning discharged from Harvard's tip. Briefly, the bolts circled the Meister and Weapon before floating skyward and strategically cutting loose a few rip apples from a nearby tree, which fell daintily into a few awaiting hands below.

"There's no doubt he'll make it in."

"Cocky jerk." Black Star hissed. "We'll give them a real show, won't we, Tsubaki?" Without further warning, the assassin lunged into the clearing.

"R-right!" Tsubaki stuttered, following his lead. Standing alone, Maka allowed self-pity to overtake her emotions. Tears swelling and rage building, Maka Albarn briskly maneuvered herself out of the compact crowd. Once free, she gave a dead sprint for the vacant school building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~sxTBxm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a matter of minutes, one of the DWMA's pristine classrooms laid in a blind rage-oriented mess: desks overturned, chairs scattered about, and a thin layer of chalk dust coated everything. Panting heavily, Maka glanced out a nearby window. Below, the crowd remained intact, growing larger with each passing second, as Black Star along with Tsubaki and Ox Ford along with Harvard continued to demonstrate their advanced Weapon techniques. Overwhelmed with childish frustration, Maka kicked out against a nearby stool, propelling it across the room where it landed with a cacophonous crash. Despite the expended energy, Maka's anger failed to dissipate. _WHY?_ She silently screeched, falling to her knees. _Why is it that Black Star, of all people, found a partner before me? Why will no one even talk to me?_

"Dammit." Maka muttered slamming down her gloved fist as tears fell uncontrollably. _I'm sorry, mama. I don't think I'll ever be able to match your expectations._ Suddenly, a low whistle echoed out, drawing Maka from the depths of her self-pity. Leaning against the doorpost, an elegantly dressed boy curiously inspected the mess before his crimson eyes locked with Maka's emeralds. The Meister tensed, assuming his tailored pinstripe suit indicated him to be a teacher. However, after quickly estimating the boy to be no more than a year or two older than she, Maka relaxed.

"Impressive," The boy mused, pulling himself inside. "Who would have thought that the legendary Maka Albarn, said to be the DWMA's next best Meister, is prone to such childish temper tantrums?" He smirked, revealing his shark-like teeth.

"Shut up!" Maka hissed, jumping to her feet with renewed vigor. On impulse, the Meister lunged toward the snow-haired intruder. However, just before her punch landed, the boy ducked and expertly retreated a few steps back.

"You shouldn't get into meaningless fights. It's not very cool." He informed nonchalantly, flicking off a few dust particles before shoving his hands in his pockets. "So, what's with the tears?" Maka quickly rubbed her eyes self-consciously as new tears rapidly welled up. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she tried, she could not keep herself from crying further. Embarrassed and dejected, the Meister fell to her knees once more. "Oh, geez," The boy huffed. "Okay, what's the matter?"

"It's none of your business." Maka hiccupped.

"Come on, a cool guy like me doesn't leave a girl to cry by herself, so what's the matter?" He repeated, squatting down so they were at eye level.

"I can't find a Weapon partner because everyone's afraid of me and the deadline for the EAT class's Weapon and Meister demonstration closes in three hours!" Sniffing profusely, Maka unintentionally confessed.

"Seriously? That's what you're so worked up about?" He inquired baffled.

"YES!" Maka shrieked angrily. "If I don't make it, then I'll never become like my mother and I'll be worthless like my father!"

"Maybe no wants to be your partner because you're a flat-chested little girl…" He mused thoughtfully. Unfortunately for him, Maka overheard his mutter.

"Makaaaaa," The Meister began.

"What the-"

"CHOP!" Maka Albarn cried, slamming the forgotten book into the boy's skull.

"Crap! That hurt!" He hissed, writhing on the floor in pain.

"Serves you right." Maka sniffled, feeling a bit better than before.

"But seriously," He quickly regained his composure. "Did you ever think that maybe it's not you their afraid of?" The boy queried curiously.

"Excuse me?" Maka hissed, blinking back more tears.

"Maybe they're afraid of the expectations that come with being _your_ partner." He speculated, offering her a hand. "If you really want a partner, you should relax a little and show that being acquainted with the great Maka Albarn isn't that big of a deal." He smirked. Wiping her eyes profusely, Maka ignored the stranger's extended hand as she rose.

"What would you know about it?" Curiously, the boy thought for a moment.

"Nothing, I guess." He shrugged. "Look, if you keep stressing about it, then you'll definitely _not_ find a partner. Just act cool and the Weapons will gravitate toward you."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise." He smiled gently, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. For a reason she was unable to comprehend, Maka's tears ceased and her confidence returned. Without her consent, the Meister's Soul Perception activated, allowing her to peer briefly into the boy's soul. Although the image was fuzzy at best, Maka's wavelength and the boy's wavelength appeared as though they matched relatively well.

"You're not-" Maka hesitantly started.

"Found you." An all-to familiar voice suddenly interrupted. With jerky movements, the two swiveled their heads toward the door. "For a little bit, I was worried we'd miss the EAT class deadline." Axel Schoff sneered, easily picking his way through the wreckage.

"I already told you that I refuse to be your partner." Maka bristled, taking a reflexive step back.

"And didn't I tell you that I wasn't asking." As before, the Ax Weapon apprehended the Meister by her wrist. "Now, we have some showing off to do."

"Makaaaaa-" She muttered, drawing out her leather-bound book for the third time that day. However, before she was able to raise it, Axel snatched the book away.

"Hey!" Maka growled.

"Do you really think I'm so stupid that'd I'd fall for the same trick twice?" He queried amusedly, tossing the book aside. "Now, shall we go?"

"No! Let. Me. Go!" The Meister commanded, tugging against his hold. However, her struggle was in vain, and unlike before, there was no Black Star coming to her rescue. Thankfully, though, she was never alone in the room to begin with.

"It's uncool to interrupt someone's conversation." The snow-haired boy hissed, standing in between the Ax Weapon and his exit. "Can't you see she doesn't want to go with you? I suggest you let her go."

"Or what?" Axel comically sneered. "You'll stop me?" The boy's body visibly tensed in preparation for a fight. However, his actions only amused the Weapon further. "Oh, please! Save yourself the trouble and get outta here, kid."

"You'll never resonate." He suddenly spoke. His tone was one of indifference.

"Excuse me?" Axel raised an inquisitive eyebrow. His humor slowly dissipated.

"Your soul wavelengths," The boy stated, speaking as though he was conversing with a simpleton. "Because you're forcing her to be your partner, your wavelengths will never resonate."

"I'm sure we'll manage." The Weapon hissed, his irritation rising rapidly.

"What's so special about this girl that you're forcing yourself on her, anyway?" The crimson-eyed boy questioned. Maka, who had been trying to free herself through the length of their spat, paused.

"This _girl_ is my ticket to fame! Whether we're able to resonate or not, we'll make it into the EAT class because her father is Lord Death's very own Weapon. Also, being the daughter of both a Weapon _and _Meister, she's got to have a few hidden talents that will make me look good." Axel informed vainly.

"So that's it? You only want her as a partner to _boost your own ego_!?" The boy questioned in incredulous anger.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Okay, then, what if by chance her father has no influence on the EAT class's cut. What happens then?" The boy seethed, gritting his teeth in frustration.

"I'll dispose of the trash," Axel's eyes flickered toward Maka as he answered nonchalantly. "And go from there."

Unable to hold back any longer, the boy expertly lunged at the Ax Weapon. Unfortunately, Axel anticipated his attack. With fluid movements, the Weapon's fist jabbed into the other's gut. Dazed, the boy staggered back, but Axel would not allow him time to recover. Swiftly, the Weapon roundhouse kicked the white-haired boy's head, propelling his body back. Cracks webbed out from where he slammed into the wall as his body slumped to the ground, unnaturally still.

"NO!" Maka screamed, desperately fighting against the Weapon's grasp. "How dare you drag an innocent into this!" Gripping her throat, Axel smashed Maka against an adjacent wall, drawing himself uncomfortably close.

"Listen hear, _sweetheart_," The Weapon hissed ominously. "If you would have come with me in the first place, then your boyfriend over there wouldn't be dead. You've got no one to blame but yourself."

"Yo-you'll never get away with this." Maka choked, clawing at his clamped hand. "I-if you think L-Lord Death won't punish murder, then you're w-wrong."

"I'll worry about it when the time comes." Axel shrugged. "But, judging from the activity outside, it won't be any time soon."

"Maybe," The Meister gasped. "But you have a witness."

"True," Suddenly, Axel struck his bladed arm into the wall mere inches from Maka's head. "But, if you so much as hint as to what happened here, then you'll be in a sorrier shape than him. So, what's it gonna be, Meister?"

"I'll answer for her." Before either realized what had taken place, a red-black Scythe blade wrapped itself against Axel's exposed neck. "Let. Her. Go." The boy spat each word ominously.

"How are you…?" Axel's voice fell away.

"Alive? Come on, dude. You of all people should know it's going to take a lot more than that to kill a Death Weapon." Still immersed in utter shock, Axel's fingers slowly pulled away from the Meister's throat. Engrossed in her own astonishment and the sudden acquirement of air, Maka fell to her knees with a tiny squeak. "Now, back away." Slowly, the crimson blade inched closer and closer to Axel's naked flesh, forcing him into an even-paced retreat. "You okay?" He queried to the fallen Meister. In her current state, Maka was only able to nod. "Still think you're ready to handle dangers like this? It's all you'll be doing if you're accepted into the EAT class." The question startled Maka from her previous shock. Was she ready to risk her life? Because her abilities were often compared positively to those of her mother, Maka assumed she would be able to hold her own easily. But now, after sampling what it felt like to be an EAT class Meister, she was not quite sure anymore.

For an instant, the Scythe Weapon lowered his guard; his eyes transfixed upon the Meister's conflicting facial features. Using this to his advantage, Axel's bladed arms swatted the Scythe arm away and ultimately unbalanced the boy.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" The Ax Weapon cried, swinging his twin blades towards the defenseless Meister. Instinctively, Maka's emerald eyes closed as her body tensed for the excruciating pain and death that would quickly follow. However, it never came. Carefully peering up, a sense of astonishment entwined with relief overwhelmed Maka from the scene that lay before her. Axel Schoff's raised arms trembled copiously as his eyes locked onto the boy's Scythe blade that impaled his chest.

"I won't let you touch this Meister." The crimson-eyed boy hissed, protectively shielding Maka.

"But, but I though there were no Scythe Weapon's this year." Axel choked, wincing as the blade tore out of his chest.

"Haven't you ever heard of late registration?" The boy smirked, shaking of flecks of blood. Placing pressure atop his oozing wound, Axel Schoff departed from their presence, muttering curses with each step. A few minutes after the Ax Weapon's withdrawal, the boy offered his hand once more to Maka. Unlike before, she accepted his help to her feet.

"Will he be alright?" Maka Albarn quietly queried.

"Yeah, it's only flesh wound. It'll heal." The boy mused, shoving his hands into his pockets. A tense silence quickly filled the empty air between them.

"On one condition," Maka suddenly spoke; her strange words startled the boy.

"What?"

"You asked earlier if I was 'ready to handle the dangers' because that's all I'll 'be doing if' I'm 'accepted into the EAT class." The boy nodded, indicating her to continue. "I have no doubt that I'll be able to handle the EAT class requirements, if…"

"If?"

"If you become my Weapon partner."

"No." He immediately retorted.

"Huh? Why not?" Maka whined.

"Risk my life? No, thank you." He sighed, his back toward the Meister. "I'm just gonna take the NOT class. Less work that way."

"Hey, where are you going?" The Meister demanded as the Weapon slowly retreated.

"Some place more quiet." He muttered.

"Wait." Maka commanded. Surprisingly, the Weapon halted.

"You're really starting to tick me off." He hissed, half-turning to face her. "Go find yourself another Weapon." Starring into her calloused emerald eyes, he added after a beat. "What?"

"I want to surpass my mother's skills… as a Scythe Meister." Her words confidently flowed.

"So?" He inquired irritably.

"So, I need you." Taking a deep breath, she continued more firmly. "Besides, someone with your talent doesn't belong in the NOT class. If you really want to be a 'cool guy' then you'd join the EAT class." The Scythe boy raised an inquisitive eyebrow. He was interested. "If you become a member of the EAT class, not only will you earn special privileges and a high social standing, but by becoming a Death Scythe, a Weapon of Lord Death," She paused for a dramatic effect. "If you let _me _transform you into a Death Scythe, then no one will ever be able to match your coolness."

"No one can compare _to me?_"

"Not a single soul." With a cocky smirk, the Scythe Weapon nodded toward the door.

"Follow me." He instructed before walking away. Silently, the Meister followed.

_She trusted him._ Never again in her lifetime did Maka Albarn believe she would trust a male. Yet, there was something about this Scythe Weapon. Something in his soul wavelength that told her he was as lost as she was. "In here." Swallowing, the Meister stepped inside an empty music room, the door clicking softly behind them. Because of the poor lighting, only a few of the room's decor were visible to Maka. Golden-rimmed picture frames of different sizes completely confiscated any white wall space, yet their actual images were invisible due to an intense glare. However, despite their bright sheen, Maka's attention immediately fell upon the grand piano that rested beneath them. Quietly, the Scythe Weapon ushered the Meister over to the piano. With careful fingers, he pushed back the black covering to reveal perfectly polished ivory keys as he placed himself on the piano seat, forcing Maka to remain standing.

"This is the kind of person I am." He said then started playing. Instantly, Maka felt each sporadic note pierce her soul. The Scythe Weapon's melody was dark and strange. Yet, something about the song and how he played it spoke to her. As soon as he ended the piece, the Scythe Weapon swiveled in the piano seat and looked up at Maka with a devilish smirk. He was waiting for her reaction.

"What's your name?"

"Soul Eater." He stood, extending his hand. "So, what do you say, Maka Albarn?" Without a moment of hesitation, Maka took it.

"I look forward to working with you, Soul Eater."

_"Rejoice in hope, be patient in tribulation, be constant in prayer." - Romans 12:12 (ESV)_

*Wikia: Soul Eater Pedia. 2008. 28 September 2014 wiki/Shibusen.


End file.
